


The Lord and his queen

by AvallaunNovella



Category: Fantasy - Fandom, vampire - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Mystery, Mythology - Freeform, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 02:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17758154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvallaunNovella/pseuds/AvallaunNovella
Summary: Anthy Fantine  is a new student of world mythology at Draken University in Central Europe. Upon arrival Her attention is drawn by a strange tower in the center of campus surrounded by a large iron fence. What makes the tower strange is some students can see it and some can. there are rules about students crossing the fence to investigate the tower as well due to a long string of disappearances throughout history. People who could see the tower enter it and are never seen again. As Anthy discovers she is one of a small group of students on campus that can indeed see the tower and therefor falls in with them and a few believers who are investigating what they can about it. what Anthy finds will change her fate for the rest of her days.





	The Lord and his queen

**Author's Note:**

> All geographic locations and Mythologies listed in this short series is the work of pure fantasy. none of it is based on historical fact. I write so much in the terms of Explicit and Adult only content i thought a PG13 change would be nice for readers just looking for a soft core romance. so here it is. All of my writing is based off of my dreams and is purely my own imagination and the input of my Beloved Husband. We hope you enjoy.

The lord and his queen  
The dark world hides. It hides in the strangest places, perhaps the cafe where you have your morning coffee or maybe the gym. In face the darkness hides where there are people to hide among. Vampires. They are literally everywhere. They are governed by law much like humans. However unlike humans all the vampires of the word are governed by one individual. He is the lord of darkness, His majesty the sire of all, he is the blood that governs blood and the Thorne that made the first prick of a humans finger. Draven Thorne. How do i know this you may ask? well I'll get to that shortly.   
My name is Anthy. I am a student of Draken university. Odd name? yea I thought so to, but its the best place to go to become a professor of mythology. the school is smack in the center of Europe and therefore surrounded by culture of all kinds throughout history. and by the center I mean its measurable. If you were to put a ruler on a globe and measure Europe encased in a square of longitude and latitudinal lines the very center would be the main building of this oddly humble university. I mean humble to. It's fairly small and the buildings aren't flashy. its the instructors that make up the life blood of the school. They come from all around the world to teach culture in all of its splendor. Everything from agriculture, to politics, and yes myths and legends that spring up from all over the world. this is why I am here. It is my dream to travel the world and write about myths and how they came to be. It is by starting my journey here that I would eventually realize the cosmos, or whatever higher power people these days believe in, had a very different fate in mind.   
Day 1. I walk up to the school for orientation and I am immediately approached by a scrawny, bespectacled boy with messy brown hair, freckles, khaki pants and a flannel shirt. He also had an incredibly strong Irish accent. He began to speak reading off of a stack of note cards clipped to a clip board with my picture and student profile  
" Hello I am Seamus and I am your student ambassador, how are you today? I am fine as-Wait...I misread that. so I am supposed to ask how are you and you're supposed to answer...How are you today?" He looked up at me and I struggled to stifle a giggle so as not to be rude.   
" I am fine, My name is-"   
"I know your name, Your Anthy Fantine and you are starting the Mythology of the world course. It is on this clip board i was given see?" He held out the clip board and showed me. like i hadn't seen it to begin with.   
"Right follow me please." he turned and briskly waddled off. I had to almost jog to keep up with him. As he showed me the campus he would stop and read from the note cards as though it had been rehearsed at the last minute. I met a few of the teachers and other students who thankfully weren't quite as awkward as Seamus. We walked past the student dorms and he stated as I was a lady I would have to have a Lady student show me my dorm since he was a boy and not a girl he couldn't show me.   
"So that concludes our tour of the campus, are there any questions?" he looked at me over his note cards. I did indeed have a question.   
"Yes what is that tower right there?" I pointed to a tower that stood in the center of the courtyard. Seamus looked and nodded adjusting his glasses.   
"Yes so this is an anomaly of the school. Professionals say it is a trick of the light due to the mix of moisture in the air and the way the sun shines indirectly or something but the tower is not actually there and only a few students can see it. students have been known to come to the school and see it and be obsessed for a time and then shut up about it and some students cant see it when they come but can after being here for a short while. we have found no correlation behind the students who can, but many who were artists have been able to draw the tower and they all look alike. its a strange anomaly there is a whole section on the invisible tower of Draken in the library you can look at in your spare time. is there anything else?"   
"No. I am going to head to the dorm classes start tomorrow. good day Seamus." I walked off and he turned and sauntered away as well mopping his forehead with a tissue from his shirt pocket.   
Shaking my head instead of heading to the dorm I walked up to the tower. It had a large diameter with an Iron fence around the border of it about 10 feet away from the stone. all over the fence were tacked billboards with events of the school like a student hub. As i circled it I saw a plaque with an image of the tower engraved. I read;  
this spot is long known as the earth void. It is a site where an anomaly takes place for a choice few special people who claim to see a tower standing where many do not actually see it. Speculation from all over the world claim this to be a physical anomaly where myths tell otherwise. this spot holds mystery and wonder for all who witness it. The fence was erected in the late 1800's as a safety precaution. People who claimed to see the tower would wander to the spot where the door was speculated to be and vanish. some were seen again and some were never seen again. We ask that the fence is not breached. Further more grass, flowers, and other plant life do not grow here birds and insects are seen avoiding the area. This is yet to be explained. 

I stared at the tower wondering how people couldn't see it. Needless to say I was obsessed.   
"So can you see it?" I jumped as a perky voice squeaked the question behind me. turning I saw a petite girl, short brown hair, bright blue eyes, and a wide smile.   
"uh...yea I can. Can you?" she squeaked again bouncing in a very excited circle around me. I made a mental note to investigate the origins of bouncy bunny people in my travels. I chuckled as she answered.   
"No I can't but I believe when people say they can see it. It's the whole reason I am attending this school. My great grandfather was a historian who studied it. He felt the explanation to the anomaly of the vanished tower was explainable through history and not science and just as he was about to write his thesis on it he to became a victim of the tower. I have my own theories of course some are based on his and some are completely my own through my own tests and studies, for example-" she leaned down and picked up a small stone and then looked over her shoulder to make sure no one was watching, then she threw the stone at the tower. I watched as it bounced back off the stones.   
"See?! the stone bounced so there must be something there. but throughout history because of the disappearances people who cant see it are afraid to get close without anyone who can see it. But due to student disappearances school rules prohibit crossing the fence. I have to get my degree before the school will let me continue my grandfathers work. I'm Lucinda. Please no nicknames, I like Lucinda. " She held her hand out to me and i shook it. together her and I walked away toward the Girls dorm. As we walked away I looked back and saw a figure in the window at the top. tall, masculine, with long hair. It was dark so I couldn't make out his shadowed face.   
"Whats wrong?" her voice jogged me back to reality and I realized I had stopped in my tracks. I looked back up and he was gone.   
"Oh nothing I thought I saw someone in the top window there." I pointed and then remembered she couldn't see what i was pointing at. Her eyes got wide and she pulled out a notebook and began to jot down some notes.   
"Male or Female? Hight? did you see any details?" I stammered along with her questions.   
"Uh It was tall but I can only guess that from the torso I suppose. From the waist up I can only tell so much. It was block and fairly masculine so I guess male? and I couldn't see features, but it looked like it had long straight hair." she wrote everything I said in fast sloppy writing.   
" Hey Lucinda?" she looked at me as I asked my question.  
"Is there any history as far as the towers origins or how far back it goes in history?"


End file.
